The Spouse's Secret
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: AU. Argost falls in love with Abbey Grey. Will she continue to love him when his secret is revealed? ArgostxAbbey Grey


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Vincent Vladislav Argost entered the dark movie theater. There was nothing else to do during the late afternoon. He chose to sit near the large screen. He relaxed while adjusting his skeletal mask. Coca Cola went up the straw and into his mouth. He turned his head and looked sad when he saw young lovers kissing one another.

Argost yearned for a constant companion. *Who would love the man behind the mask?* he thought.  
He looked up when the monster movie appeared on the screen. Perhaps the film would cause him to forget about his lonely future. He sipped the cold beverage again. He gasped when popcorn appeared on his lap.

''I am very sorry about that, sir!'' a woman whispered. ''Please don't worry about it'  
Vincent Vladislav Argost muttered. He gasped when he saw the feminine stranger. He noticed her green eyes, blood-red lips, and long black hair. He smiled as he introduced himself.  
''I am Abbey Grey,'' the monster movie fan smirked.

''Would you like to go to a nice restaurant after the film?'' Argost inquired. ''That would be wonderful, Vincent!'' Abbey Grey smiled. She offered some of her popcorn which he accepted. She blushed when their hands touched. They looked away and glanced at one another.  
They smiled at the same time.

The long-haired man ate some popcorn. He seemed surprised when Abbey kissed his fanged mouth.  
He blinked twice before returning her kiss. ''May I put my arm around you, my dear lady'  
he whispered. She nodded very slowly and allowed him to touch her small shoulder and arm. She placed her hand under his dark cloak and rubbed his chest.

After the film, Abbey and Argost went to a fancy restaurant where they sat across from one another. They smiled as their hands touched again. ''Tell me about yourself, my dear,'' Vincent said. ''You already know about my love for horror films. I do have a sister, but she does not live with me. I also adore cryptids!'' Abbey spoke.

''I like cryptids as well!'' Argost stated. The black-haired woman looked surprised.  
''Which one is your favorite?'' she wished to know. ''The Yeti!'' Vincent said in a casual tone.  
''I have so many favorite creatures'' she whispered. She tilted her head and looked curious.

''Do you always wear that skeletal mask?'' she inquired. Vincent nodded at a snail's pace.  
He touched her small hands as a sincere expression appeared on his facial disguise. ''I know we just met, but you are the most beautiful lady I have ever seen. It is as though we are destined to be with one another for eternity. Will you marry me, Miss Abbey Grey?''

''Yes, Vincent!'' the woman smiled as she embraced the long-haired man. ''Splendid!'' Argost stated before he kissed her again. He and Abbey ordered the same Italian food.  
Their mouths touched when they eventually shared their pasta. ''Would you like to spend the evening at my place?'' he wished to know. Abbey Grey smiled and nodded as she ate her dinner.

She found herself within Vincent Vladislav Argost's small home. She loved her surroundings and joined him in his bedroom. They removed their garments until they wore nothing but underwear.  
Argost stared at Abbey's black panties and bra while her green eyes remained on his blue boxer shorts. They got under the blanket as they held and kissed one another. Vincent wrapped his legs around her and insisted on wearing his fright mask as he turned off the light....

Abbey and Argost eventually married and nine months passed. Vincent's wife was about to bring their baby into the world within their bedroom. Her spouse smiled when their daughter was born.  
''Welcome to the world!'' he said until his happy expression disappeared. He looked very anxious and was hesitant to show their baby to Abbey Argost. She screamed bloody murder when she saw the infant's face.

Abbey tore off her spouse's skeletal mask and gasped while discovering why their daughter looked different. She stared at Vincent's golden eyes, ape-like face, and sharp teeth. ''YOU'RE THE YETI?!'' she shrieked before he looked sad and nodded at a snail's pace. He seemed distressed as she got out of bed and ran. Argost continued to hold the baby Yeti as he wore his facial disguise again. His mask concealed his tears while his shoulders moved up and down with every quiet sob.

THE END 


End file.
